Kinnikuman Kaijū
The Kaijū Extermination chapters of Kinnikuman featured several monsters that destroyed portions of Japan or attempted to capture the main characters. Kinkotsuman Iwao Nachiguron *Homeland: Monster Island *Height: Up to 60 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Choujin Kyoudo: 20,000 Power(?) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 12, Anime Episode 14 *Nicknames: , *Voice actors: Keiko Yamamoto in Kinnikuman, Naomi Nagasawa in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne is a weak Kaijuu that is afraid of humans. Kinnikuman is dispatched to fight him, but realizes Nachiguron is harmless and lets him go. Originally 60 m tall, he shrinks down to around 1 m and moves in with Kinnikuman and Meat. Meat initially objects to the idea, already having to take care of one big baby (Kinnikuman), but agrees if Nachiguron will take care of himself. He gives Nachiguron a special whistle to blow if he ever gets in trouble and sends him out to get the groceries. Nachiguron is then confronted by the Kaijuu Yakuza for siding with Kinnikuman. He almost blows the whistle, but instead decides to take care of himself. He shows up again from time to time cheering on Kinnikuman or serving as referee, but is not seen again after the Choujin Olympics. In the anime however, he first appears during the Choujin Olympics as Zangyaku-seijin's cowardly minion, but eventually sides with Kinnikuman. He then takes on the role of Kinnikuman's second sidekick and is frequently seen with Meat throughout the rest of the anime. Nachiguron is bald when he first appears, but in the next chapter he has shaggy blonde hair which is his hairstyle for the remainder of the series. In addition to his cowardice, he is also a very loud snorer. He is named after the Nachiguro stones. First Kaijū Extermination Arc Okamarasu *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Space *Choujin Kyoudo: 30,000 Power(?) *Trademark Techniques: Unpleasant Wink *First Appearance: Manga Pilot 1, Anime Episode 3 *Seiyuu: Sanji Hase is an Okama Kaijuu who first appears as the antagonist of the first pilot chapter. He later reappears in the first serialized chapter as one of the invading aliens and again as one of Kinkotsuman's minions. He appears to have a slight crush on Kinnikuman. His feelings for Kinnikuman lead him to allow Kinnikuman to escape from Kinkotsuman's prison. Eraginesu *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Space *Choujin Kyoudo: 250,000 Power(?) *Trademark Techniques: Flame Attack *First Appearance: Manga Pilot 2, Anime Episode 3 *Seiyuu: Kouji Totani is a lizard Kaijuu who first appears as the antagonist of the second pilot chapter. He later reappears in the first serialized chapter as one of the invading aliens and again as one of Kinkotsuman's minions. Abdullah *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Space *Choujin Kyoudo: 300,000 Power(?) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 1, Anime Episode 1 is a Kaijuu based on Abdullah the Butcher who first appears in the first serialized chapter as one of the invading aliens. He later reappears attacking the Japanese Diet Building when Terryman first appears. He and Mouko-Seijin later team up to fight Kinnikuman and Terryman in a tag match to decide who is better between Choujin and Kaijuu. In the anime he is renamed , and the one that appears after Terryman defeats the first one is said to be Abududullah Jr. Acrobat-seijin *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Planet Acrobat *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 1, Anime Episode 3 is an acrobat Kaijuu who first appears in the first serialized chapter as one of the invading aliens. Kinnikuman claims the best defense against his acrobatic moves is finger pops. A character resembling Acrobat-seijin appears in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc among the pile of tag teams killed by the Time Choujins, but it is unknown whether or not it is him. Gorizaemon *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Earth *Height: 2 m *Weight: 2 t *Trademark Technique: Dripping Nose *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 2, Anime Episode 5 *Family: Gonta (sister) *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino is a gorilla Kaijuu whose specialty is making his nose drip on command. Kinnikuman hires him to kidnap pop idol Nana Takahara so Kinnikuman can save her and win her over, but he falls for Nana and fights back. Kinnikuman eventually defeats him. He has a sister named Gonta. Nessie *Classification: Unknown *Homeland: Loch Ness *Height: Over 20 m *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 5, Anime Episode 4 is the legendary mysterious creature that dwells in Loch Ness. When Kinnikuman first hears of her and that she is believed to be 20 meters tall (shorter than his giant form), he decides challenge her to a fight on live TV. Unfortunately, she turns out to be much larger than his giant form and defeats him with a mere lick on the cheek. In the anime, she first plays around with him before knocking him into space. When Kinnikuman gets a garlic boost from Meat and tries to fight back, she ends up swallowing him and then later pooping him out as she leaves. Meat's Monster Robot *Classification: Robot *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 5, Anime Episode 4 When Kinnikuman is trying to convince TV producers to air the fight between him and Nessie, Meat acts as a Kaijuu that Kinnikuman destroys to prove he would be entertaining. At first Kinnikuman messes up like always, but he eventually destroys it with his Kinniku Flash. Shiek-seijin *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Planet Shiek *Choujin Kyoudo: ?? *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 1, Anime Episode 1 *Seiyuu: Kazuhiko Kishino is a sheikh Kaijuu who first appears in the first serialized chapter as one of the invading aliens. He later reappears and attacks Tokyo, prompting Kinnikuman to go off and fight him despite not being Japan's official hero anymore. This in turn prompts Terryman to quite his businesslike ways and fight purely for the sake of justice. Franky *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Below Earth *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Trademark Technique: Becoming Popular with Kids *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 6, Anime Episode 3 *Seiyuu: Tetsuo Mizutori is a Kaijuu who kidnaps two of Mari's students. Kinnikuman tries to save them, but they prefer Franky and refuse to be saved. This comically results in Franky having to protect the children from an angry Kinnikuman. Before he can make his mother proud by becoming the first popular Kaijuu, Meat lures the children away with chocolate and defeats Franky. Zangyaku-seijin *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Zangyaku *Choujin Kyoudo: 200,000 Power(?) *Trademark Techniques: Southpaw Gun *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 9, Anime Episode 14 *Seiyuu: Daisuke Gouri is an alien whose father was killed by Kinnikuman while trying to take over the Earth. He has a gun for a hand and speaks with a Kyūshū-ben. He hijacks a bus with Kinnikuman, Meat, Mari, and the school children and demands to fight Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman refuses until he lets the children and Mari go (Meat stays behind on his own accord). He is defeated when Kinnikuman's Kinniku Flash causes the bus to explode. Kinnikuman gets good press over this fight (the headlines reading "Kinnikuman Miraculously Saves the Day"), but the children are ungrateful because they have to walk to school now thanks to him. His appearance also marks the debut of Detective Akaiwa (Gobugari in the anime). In the anime, he appears with Nachiguron as his minion during the 20th Choujin Olympics. Kappatron *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Earth *Choujin Kyoudo: ?? *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 16, Anime Episode 4 *Seiyuu: Kouji Totani is a Kappa/turtle Kaijuu who attacks Tokyo while Natsuko is interviewing Kinnikuman. He is ultimately defeated by Terryman because Kinnikuman wasted time reminding Natsuko to take pictures. It could be said that Kappatron played an important role in Terry and Natsuko's relationship, as his rampage provided them with a chance to meet. He was also the first fan submission Kaijū. Daibutsura *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Earth *Height: 30 m *Weight: 30,000 t *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 14 is a Daibutsu Kaijū who lives in the ocean. Once every 50 years, he rises from the ocean and abducts beautiful women in order to peek at their XXX. He is defeated by Kinnikuman's Yoshinoya Kinniku Flash. Dai King *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *Choujin Kyoudo: 250,000 Power(?) *Trademark Techniques: Vampiric Bite *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 15 is a vampiric Kaijuu who kidnaps citizens of Planet Kinniku in order to fight Kinnikuman. He learns of Kinnikuman's weakness to milk and uses it to his advantage. Kinnikuman eventually gets a garlic boost from Meat's sister Rare and defeats him. Mouko-seijin *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Mouko *Choujin Kyoudo: 280,000 Power(?) *Trademark techniques: Saber Attack *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 17, Anime Movie 1 *Seiyuu: Kouji Yada (movie 1) is a saber-wielding Kaijuu modeled after Tiger Jeet Singh who teams up with Abdullah to fight Kinnikuman and Terryman in a tag match to decide who is better between Choujin and Kaijuu. Kinnikuman defeats him with a Back Drop. A character with the name Mouko-seijin appears in the first Kinnikuman movie, although he looks entirely different. Sokonashi-seijin *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Sokonashi *Choujin Kyoudo: 200,000 Power(?) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 20 is an alien who devours everything in his path, including Kinnikuman and Natsuko. Kinnikuman eventually escapes after cutting Sokonashi-seijin's stomach open with his Kinniku Cutter. He later reappears as one of Kinkotsuman's minions. Long Legged Gon *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Earth *First Appearance: 22 is a Kaijuu who has been harmlessly running around the world since ancient times. However, Kinnikuman has to stop him before he runs into a dam, causing massive damage. Knocked down by Kinnikuman, he is unable to stand back up because his arms are too small and he dies after three days. This tragic event causes Kinnikuman to appreciate jogging more. Apollo the Giant *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: America *Choujin Kyoudo: 350,000 Power(?) *Trademark Techniques: Great Uppercut *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 24 is a boxing Kaijuu who easily defeats Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman receives training from a delusional Yosaku-san, who had been watching Rocky one too many times, and challenges him again. Kinnikuman manages to defeat him at the very last minute, resulting in several gym owners wanting Yosaku to train their boxers. He was named after Apollo Creed and modeled after André the Giant. Second Kaijū Extermination Arc Burugorasu *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Unknown *Choujin Kyoudo: 200,000 Power(?) *Trademark Techniques: War Cry Punch *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 80 is a Kaijuu who attacks Japan while Kinnikuman is still touring America. Kinnikuman is allowed only thiry minutes to go to Japan and defeat him, if he can't get back in time he has to return the Choujin Olympic title. In the end, he defeats Burugorasu but doesn't make it back in time. Monster Turkey *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Unknown *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 81 is, as his name suggests, a turkey Kaijuu who attacks on Christmas. Kinnikuman and the Tanokin Trio argue over who will fight it. It is eventually defeated by Kinnikuman. Gonta *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Earth *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 84 *Family: Gorizaemon (brother) is a female gorilla Kaijuu who tries to attack Bibinba, but is easily defeated by Kinnikuman. She is the sister of Gorizaemon. Kinkotsuman's Minions Sprinterzord *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Unknown *Trademark Techniques: Head Horn Attack *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 18, Anime Episode 5 is a robotic Kaijuu that Kinkotsuman uses to attack an already weakened Kinnikuman. He had four legs and a serpent-like drill on his head. He is destroyed by Terryman's Magnum Gun attack, allowing Kinnikuman to focus on beating Kinkotsuman. In the anime he is renamed . Tendon Kaijū *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Earth *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 21, Anime Episode 24 *Seiyuu: Kouji Totani is a shrimp who is transformed into a Kaijuu by Kinkotsuman and Iwao. He and his girlfriend Ebiko used to be part of a bowl of Tendon, but Kinnikuman was repulsed by it and instead threw Ebiko into the ground and smacked Tendon out of the house. Iwao found Tendon and gave him to Kinkotsuman, who used Tendon' desire for revenge to convince him to become a Kaijuu. Tendon goes on a rampage until Kinnikuman defeats him, agreeing to eat him afterwards as a final request. Kinnikuman likes how Tendon tastes so much that he begins eating Tendon everyday instead of Gyuudon (by the next chapter, though, he's back to only gyuudon). Bazoogara *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Unknown *Choujin Kyoudo: 180,000 Power(?) *Trademark Techniques: Bazooka Blast *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 23 is a Kaijuu with bazookas (filled with Morinaga milk, Kinnikuman's weakness) on his back that Kinkotsuman uses to attack Kinnikuman and Terryman while giant/possessed Natsuko is on a rampage. Terry eventually subdues Natsuko long enough for Kinnikuman to destroy Bazoogara. Roots Island Ukon *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Earth *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 26, Anime Movie 1 *Seiyuu: Kouzou Shioya (movie 1); Kouji Yada (movie 2); Yudetamago (movies 3~6); Masaharu Satou (movie 7) is an ape Kaijuu who appears as the main antagonist during the Roots Island story. He turns out to actually be a robot piloted by Kinkotsuman and Iwao. He initially defeats Kinnikuman and takes over Roots Island, but Kinnikuman returns to fight him again. He is eventually destroyed by Mammora, and when Kinkotsuman and Iwao crawl out of the robot head Kinnikuman yells at them and scares them away. Characters named Ukon, very few of which have any simian features, appear in all of the Kinnikuman movies as minions of the film's antagonist. The running joke in the movies is that Kinnikuman always mishears his name as , resulting in several poo jokes. Octopus Dragon *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Unknown *Trademark Techniques: Giant Swing *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 26, Anime Movie 1 *Seiyuu: Chikao Ohtsuka (movie 1) is an octopus Kaijuu who Kinnikuman fights and defeats. A character named Octopus Dragon III appears as the main antagonist of the first Kinnikuman movie, but he possess an entirely different appearance and personality. However, the monster in the film, , does resemble the original Octopus Dragon. Harigorasu *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Unknown *Trademark Attack: Body Attack *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 26, Anime Movie 1 *Seiyuu: Yasurō Tanaka (movie 1) is a Kaijuu who Terryman fights and defeats. His body was spiny like a hedgehog and he would curl up into a ball and attack his opponent with his body. A character with the name Harigorasu appears in the first Kinnikuman movie and fights Rikishiman, although he looks entirely different. Mammora *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Roots Island *Trademark Attack: Body Attack *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 27 is a sacred mammoth Kaijuu who helps Kinnikuman defeat Ukon. His name is a parody Mothra. Miss Karasu *Classification: Kaijū *Homeland: Roots Island *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 26 is a bird-type Kaijuu (karasu is Japanese for crow) who transports Kunta, Kinnikuman, Meat, and Terryman to Roots Island. See also List of Kinnikuman characters *List of Kaiju Kinnikuman